


Look Out, Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Lotor is the guy who dies in the beginning, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Murder, Neither do I, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), What the hell is wrong with me, but in a phsyco way, criminals, its not mentioned tho, keith has a disease that makes him more than loyal to anyone he falls in love with, killer keith, killer lance pidge and hunk later, killers, klance, like Cupid from The Arrow, maybe smut idk, shiro and allura are hardly in this at all, shiro has no idea what the hell is going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You saved me.”“I killed him.” He corrected.“He would have killed me.”*****Keith is a killer with a love disease. He falls in love with Lance, and changes his life. Not exactly for the better...





	1. Chapter 1

Keith walked quickly though the crowd of drunk high school kids. He had no trouble blending in when he was around their age, but he couldn't risk someone recognizing him. Besides, he knew why he was here. The house wasn't that big for a two story home. He made his way up the staircase and turned to the room he recognized as Lance's, but was stopped before he could reach it. Why didn't he just go through the window again?

He was pressed against the bathroom door that was right across from Lance's room by a boy who's breath smelled like tequila. Clearly drunk. "Hey, cutie. Have I seen you somewhere before?" The boy whispered in his ear. Keith remained unamused. "No." He stated. He wasn't taking this guy's shit tonight. Especially not when he was kissed. The boy's mouth was pressed heavily against his. He kissed back, flipping him around to press him against the door, then opened it.

The boy fell on his back, looking confused. But when Keith shut the door behind him and stood over him, a small knife in hand, his expression changed. Terrified. Keith leaned down, sitting on the boy's lap and placed a hand under his chin, lifting it the turn the boy's attention away from the blade. "Look, dude! You may be into some freaky shit, but I don't thin-" Keith pushed on his shoulders and forced his jaw open, his arms trapped under his knees. "Sssshhhhhh. I'll take care of you."

He slid the blade into the boy’s mouth, pressing it down hard against the back of his tongue. He swiped it across, again and again till he could pull the muscle out of the boy’s mouth.

As he was fought against, he held him down. He fought for oxygen as blood filled his mouth. He watched as the boy chocked to death on his own blood.

The screams rang throughout the entire house. When Keith stepped out of the bathroom the kids in the loft area sat in horror. He looked down at his hands. Covered in blood. He looked at the kids. The look on his face was down right animal. He stepped toward the stair case and walked down slowly. Everyone standing by the door moved out of the way. He smiled at a girl near to him who had blonde hair and purple-ish eyes. "Could you get this for me?" He whispered sweetly. She trembled as she cautiously reached past him to turn the door knob, and pushed it open. "Thanks. Wouldn't want to leave more evidence than I did, you know?" He said. Then he called out to the rest of the house, "And if any of you see a 'Lance', tell him... Red said 'Hi'." Then he ran out the door. He'd come back later. ***** 

"Lance, 'Red' said he was looking for you. Do you have any idea why?" Shiro asked. He stood at the scene in his officer uniform with Lance, Pidge, and Hunk, who had passed out apon the sight of the dead body that was now in a bag. Usually, the ditective asked the questions, but Shiro thought it would be better to ask them, since he knew then personally. "No sir." Lance answered. His face was uncharacteristicly blank. He walked over to where Pidge stood in the loft, looking over the balcony to the living room. He could see where Hunk was unconsious on the couch. "What the hell is going on, Lance." Pidge demanded without looking at him. 

"His name is Keith. He's looking for me because I saved his life and he's convinced he's in love with me."

Now they look up. "What."


	2. Chapter 2

~A few nights before~

Lance’s baseball team won. They were celebrating in the locker room. “Alright guys! I’m gonna head home! See you next practice!” Lance called among the cheers, earning some ‘bye’s in response.

When he stepped out of the gym, he saw the back of the bleachers. It was dark outside. There was someone standing there. Long-ish black hair and a red sweater with black skinny jeans. He could only see the back of them. He could tell they were cute. He honestly didn’t care for the gender, as he had recently become open about his bisexuality.

The kid looked about his age. He was going to approach them until he saw another person he didn’t recognize. Someone the person knew?

Lance almost stopped breathing when he saw the new stranger pull out a gun and point it. The kid had no idea. He didn’t know what to do. Yell? They’d see him! He slid his baseball bat out of his bag and held it above his shoulder. 

The man cocked the gun and Lance had no time to hesitate. He ran up and swung at the man’s head like it was a baseball. The crack of his skull echoed loudly. Painfully and violently, like broken glass, but much, much worse. The man went down and the boy turned around. Lance was confused when he saw the boy’s expression. As if he wasn’t surprised or at all effected by the surly dead body in front of him.

Holy shit. Lance had just killed someone?! He let it crash in on him. He fell to his knees, dropping the bat. He sobbed. A hand over his mouth. What would his mother think? His siblings? His friends? He’s be kicked out of the Garrison. He’d end up like the mystery kid know one knows what happened to. He looked at the bat next to him. Covered on blood that had also splattered onto his T-shirt.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. It was a boy. He was gorgeous. He had grey-purple eyes and natural rose colored lips. He carried a worried expression, but also something else. Something Lance couldn’t describe. He couldn’t tell what the boy was thinking.

“You saved me.” He stated. He had a beautiful voice. A lot deeper than his, like his voice was naturally laced with a seductive tone. Lance would melt if he wasn’t frozen in all aspects of the word except literally.

“I killed him.” he corrected.

“He would have killed me.” Lance took a moment to think over it. He did save this boy’s life. Maybe his mama would be proud of him? Tears continued to fall from his eyes as he looked back down at the man. For some reason he couldn’t explain, he wasn’t revolted by the image of the dead man with the crushed skull. He didn’t want to throw up or scream. Only sadness.

The boy had moved to sit next to him. He grabbed Lance’s hand and placed it comfortingly in his own. “I’m Keith.”

“Lance.”

“You should get home.”

*****

Lance was going to call his older sister to pick him up, but he decided he couldn’t see her the way he was now.

Keith had a motorcycle. Lance had heard it earlier, but had dismissed the sound, as no one at his school owned one. “You ever ridden one of these?” ‘Keith’ asked. Lance shook his head. Keith smiled at him, throwing his leg over the bike and signaling Lance to sit with him. Lance sat behind Keith and put on the red helmet that was handed to him. He just met this boy, but for some reason, holding onto his torso as the motor was started made him feel safer. He squeezed his eyes shut as they started to move. And for the duration of the time they drove to his house.

Keith pulled up at least five houses away to avoid Lance’s family’s attention. Lance jumped off the bike quickly. “Thanks for driving me home.” He said with a smile.

“Well you did save my life, so I definitely still owe you.” Keith said, with a small chuckle. It was adorable. “Well, maybe I’ll see you around, Keith.”

Keith smiled and waved to Lance as walked away. 

“You will.” He whispered when he was sure Lance couldn’t hear.

*****

Keith had given Lance his sweater to cover the blood on his shirt. Ironically, it was blood colored.

“Lance, what the hell are you wearing?” Devin, his older brother, asked. Oh. And it was definitely not his preferred color. Clearly, Devin knew this. 

“Oh, this?” Lance looked at the sweater. “It’s a gift.” Technically, that was no lie. Devin smirked. “Oh? Who from?”

Lance paused. His cheaks warmed. He couldn’t tell them about Keith without telling about the incident or lying. He couldn’t lie about that. Could he?

“Dominique! Lance got a gift from someone cute!” Lance braced himself. This was bad. He heard a door slam open. “Oooooohhhh! Is it good?” He knew what she meant. She ran around the corner. “Oh. It’s a sweater?” She asked, clearly disappointed. Lance put up all the defenses he could. “How do you know it’s the sweater?” 

“You never wear that color. And what’s that smell?” Devin asked. Oh dear God, no. Please no. That smell was the blood on his shirt. No no no.

“I have to go.” He said, before bolting up the stairs and straight into his room. Dominique and Devin didn’t live there, but he had to watch them that night. They apparently showed up early. He showered quickly and threw his shirt and bat in the dumpster outside. He’d have to buy a new one later.

When Dominique and Devin left, he went to sleep.

~next morning~

When Lance woke up Saturday morning, he nearly had a heart attack.

Keith was sitting on the small couch in the corner of his room. Legs and arms crossed, asleep peacefully. He had found his sweater, and was wearing it again. Now, it slipped slightly down his shoulder revealing more of his beautiful pale skin.

He put on a shirt and some pants and shook Keith’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Keith was still half asleep.

“Keith, how did you get in here?”

“Front door.”

“The front door was locked.”

“Not after I picked it.”

“Keith, why did you pick the lock to my house?” 

“I wanted to see you.”

“Why? You could have knocked, too.”

“You wouldn’t have let me stay all night.”

“Why did you stay all night?”

Keith opened his eyes slightly and looked at Lance with an almost admiring look. 

“Because I love you, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but the next chapters will be a LOT longer!


End file.
